marvelfandomcom-20200222-history
Piotr Rasputin (Earth-1610)
, | Alignment = Good | Relatives = Nikolai Rasputin (father) Unnamed mother Illyana Rasputin (sister) unnamed brother | Universe = Earth-1610 | BaseOfOperations = | Gender = Male | Height = 6'5" | Weight = 283 lbs | Weight2 = (129 kg) (normal); 500 lbs (227 kg) (armored); | Eyes = Blue | Hair = Black | UnusualFeatures = No Pupils or irises in Armored form; Eyes become silver color when armored-up | Citizenship = Russian | MaritalStatus = Single | Occupation = Student, adventurer, former factory worker, arms dealer, street performer | Education = | Origin = Mutant, his powers developing during puberty. Banshee user | PlaceOfBirth = Siberia, Russia | Creators = Mark Millar; Adam Kubert | First = Ultimate X-Men #1 | HistoryText = Early Life During the Cold War, Piotr "Peter" Rasputin was attacked by Anatol Spichkin and his men, confirming that he was a mutant. Anatol promised to keep his secret and he had a job for him if he needed it. Sometime later, Peter's father found out about his secret homosexual relationship with another boy. As a result, his father was ashamed. Peter went to Anatol for help. He learned that though he could turn his skin to steel, he didn't have super-strength. So the "businessman" gave him a drug called Banshee. Piotr was saved from a firing squad by Big Boris, a boss in the Russian Mafia. Boris smuggled Piotr from Siberia to America at the age of nine. Piotr worked for Boris for the next ten years. He became very successful, though he kept his mutant powers a secret from those around him. X-Men During an illegal arms transaction on a dock in New York, Piotr and his associates were betrayed and attacked by men with machine guns. Everyone on the dock was killed except for Piotr, whose mutant ability saved him. Exposed as a mutant, Piotr thought his life was over; however, Jean Grey found him and offered him a place among the X-Men, a team of young mutants dedicated to bringing about peaceful coexistence between the humans and mutants. He joined, taking the codename "Colossus." At first Peter didn’t trust Wolverine., but after he rescued the team from Weapon X, Peter and Logan started working together more closely. Both coming from violent backgrounds, they reinvented themselves scanning newspapers for hard luck stories and unsolved crimes, walking the street all night looking for people who needed their particular kind of help. When the X-Men embarked on a World Tour to promote Xavier's book, Colossus inexplicably departed the team and went home to Russia. Cyclops and Jean Grey tracked him and found that Piotr was working in a car manufacturing plant . Colossus told them he left due to unhappiness over his place on the team. Jean suggested that his true reason was because of unrequited feelings he had for a fellow team member, presumably Wolverine. Although Colossus remained protective of Wolverine, he realized his affections were unrequited. Peter apparently regretted for his crush after learning of Wolverine"s attempted murder of Cyclops. Later that night, Piotr received attention as a Russian hero when he rescued the crew of a incapacitated submarine. He left Russia with Cyclops and Jean to rejoin the X-Men, who were engaged in a heated battle with Xavier's son David in Germany . Colossus ended the fight by crushing David with a car, ending his life and seemingly ending the life of Col. Betsy Braddock, whose body David had possessed . Colossus and the X-Men were forced out of the mansion with the U.S. Government on their backs. In a climactic battle between the X-Men and the Ultimates, America's premier superhero team, Colossus stood his own against Iron Man and Thor (almost knocking the former out of his armor and beating up the latter for almost ten minutes), even withstanding an arrow-borne localized nuclear warhead Hawkeye had shot at him. After hiding out in a suburban New York home, Colossus and the X-Men located Magneto's flying citadel using a signal sent by the captured Cyclops. Upon their arrival, Magneto subdued them using his control over the iron in their blood. Despite being composed of metal, Colossus' great strength allowed him to overcome Magneto's influence and attacked him. He beat Magneto mercilessly for the harm inflicted on the X-Men; especially Wolverine. This disrupted Magneto's concentration, weakening his hold the X-Men, who apprehended him. Colossus tended to Northstar at Saint Vincent's hospital who had been shot by Mr. Sinister. Peter watched over the comatose Jean-Paul all night to protect him from any further attacks. He was shocked when the openly gay mutant asked if he was single, and instinctively assumed his steel form. Northstar was part of the group that went to break Lorna Dane out of the Triskelion. Northstar and Havok took out the X-Men and the Ultimates, mostly by pitting them against each other. By the end of the battle, only the Scarlet Witch and Colossus, who was holding her back, were left standing against them. Colossus told them to surrender but Havok suggested Colossus should them. Northstar, remembering Peter from the hospital, also encouraged him to join them. Colossus hesitated but before he could answer, the Scarlet Witch broke free from his grasp and prepared to attack. Havok, trying to stop her, used his powers to knock out both her and Colossus. Northstar was left to comment sadly that at the end of this, at least Havok would get lucky tonight for saving Polaris, his girlfriend. Colossus an Northstar kept in contact, having exchanged email addresses. Colossus later agreed to accompany Northstar to a homecoming dance; this revelation utterly shocked Nightcrawler, who avoided and resented him. Peter and Nightcrawler later mended their friendship. The organization called Alpha Flight battled the X-Men and kidnapped Northstar. Peter was upset with his boyfriend being kidnapped, much to Jean's notice. She then invaded Peter's mind and discovered that he had been using Banshee since the age of thirteen. Due to Xavier's being a zero tolerance, drug free school, Peter would be expelled if he ever used Banshee again. He then left to go find Northstar. When Cyclops followed him Peter then welcomed him to the 'X-Men' with Rogue, Angel, Nightcrawler and Dazzler under use of Banshee. This splinter disbanded and Colossus rejoined the regular team. Colossus was later seen with the X-Men during Ultimatum going to New York to help, he and the Hulk were later seen smashing through the engines of Magnetos floating citadel. He's later attending Cyclops' speech at Washington, D.C. when Scott is shot in the head by Quicksilver. Post-Ultimatum Colossus was next seen in Camp Angel, a concentration camp for mutants, being mistreated by security guards. When Storm and the other mutants discovered that they were not the next evolutionary step, but rather the descendents of a past government experiment, they overthrew the prison and took all the humans captive. Once the compound was secured, they freed all the mutants held deeper within the jail, including Colossus. Stacy X declared that they should massacre all the humans they'd captured, but Storm disagreed, and it was put to a vote. When the ballots were counted, it was a tie, but it was discovered Colossus hadn't yet voted. Storm presumed that he would take her side, but he told her she didn't know him anymore, and he crushed the warden's head between his hands. Storm screamed out in distress, saying that they would pay for betraying their teachings as dozens of Nimrod Sentinels descended upon them. After Camp Angel fell Colossus and Storm hide in the mountains in till Colossus left to continue on his own. | Powers = Organic Steel Form: Piotr is able to transform his body into an armored state of Organic Steel, which grants him his superhuman powers. This armor is smooth, and covers him from head to toe, except for his eyes. Originally, the armor was far too heavy for him to move on his own, and it was only through the drug known as Banshee that Colossus was able to move and gain superhuman strength. After being exposed to the drug for so long, Colossus mutated and is able to use his organic steel form to its full effect. Unlike his mainstream counterpart, Colossus is not immune to Rogue's touch in this form, and does not grow taller while in this form. Superhuman Durability: His armored skin is smooth metal, not like his counterpart's segmented armor. He can withstand great impact forces, exposure to extremes of both temperature and pressure, falls from great heights, powerful energy blasts, nuclear attacks and being slashed by Ultimate Wolverine's Adamantium claws without sustaining injury. Like his counterpart, while in armored form, Colossus requires no food, water, air to sustain himself. It has been revealed that his metal skin is his only natural mutant power. On his own, he does not have sufficient strength to move his heavy metal skin with any effectiveness. To counter this, Colossus took a power-enhancing drug called "Banshee" however after he stopped taking the drug he retained the abilities it gave him which are: Superhuman Strength: Ultimate Colossus possesses vast superhuman strength sufficient to lift in far in excess of a 100 tons easily, demonstrated by his ability to lift a Russian submarine off the sea-bed, stop an oncoming train and his resistance to Magneto's magnetic control while in his armored form was such that he was able to overpower his control, and defeat him. He even once managed to tear Wolverine's left leg off with little effort (it should be noted that the Ultimate version of Adamantium is not nearly as durable as that of Earth-616). However the most incredible feat of strength that he has ever performed is when he tossed an enormously huge Sentinel hundreds of feet into the air and even managed to do that from an akward position and while the Sentinel was applying pressure , trying to squash him. He has also defeated the likes of Thor in physical combat. He is one of the physically strongest beings in the Ultimate Universe. Superhuman Stamina: While in his armored form, Colossus is granted great immunity to the fatigue toxins generated by his muscles during physical activity. He can exert himself at peak capacity for at least several days. | Abilities = | Strength = Colossus possesses vast super human strength sufficient to lift well over 100 tons easily. The upper limits however are as yet unknown. | Weaknesses = When he transforms to his armored form his eyes don't transform as well (however they transform to metal but not to the nigh-impervious organic steel) leaving hem vulnerable to pressure points as shown in his fight with Sam Wilson. | Equipment = | Transportation = X-Jet | Weapons = | Notes = * This version of Colossus has shown himself to be less ethical than his Earth-616 counterpart; he seems to have less of a gentle, peaceful personality and is more willing to kill. * Colossus is openly homosexual. ** Piotr was briefly interested in Longshot, a mutant whom he and his teammates rescued in Krakoa, but later learned Longshot was a murderer. ** Colossus had an encounter with another unnamed male in his youth. * In the Ultimate continuity, unlike the 616 Colossus, when he is knocked unconscious, he remains in whatever form he was in. * Colossus in the Ultimate Universe is believed not to be a painter or at least hasn't shown to be. * It should also be noted that unlike his Earth 616 counterpart he is not immune to Rogue's touch when in metal form. | Trivia = | Links = * UncannyXmen.Net's Spotlight on Ultimate Colossus }} Category:Homosexual Characters Category:Metal Body Category:Self Sustenance Category:Dependency Category:Banshee user Category:Superhuman Stamina Category:Superhuman Strength Category:Dating Characters Category:Weapon X Project members (Earth-1610) Category:Rasputin Family